


Spooky Encounter

by Deathflower9625



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathflower9625/pseuds/Deathflower9625
Summary: Short Story about the boys on Halloween night
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Spooky Encounter

“Halloween night baby!” Mikey yelled animatedly.  
“Definitely the best night of the year!” Leo fist pumps as they walk along the street. Humans were streaming past them not even paying them a second glance. Thor over there talking to a Zombie, several girls dressed as sexy animals which Leo took the opportunity to harass.  
Tonight was the one night a year where they could actually just exist in public. Sure people would ask about their costumes and several dead eyed stares when they said a Turtle Alien. But some would think it was rad, really a 30/70 chance of that Donnie noted. Regardless April was dressed up as super girl and getting way more complements.  
They approached the club and got stopped by the body guard who pointed to the lineup that went all the way down and around the corner. Leo tried to slide him a dollar bill which to no one’s surprise didn’t work.  
Donnie rolled his eyes at him and sighed, “How about we just use the side entrance. Little to no security.” As he tapped on his wrist seeing the schematics of the building. He led them to the entrance which seemed to be a balcony.  
They all looked up and shrugged ninja’ing their way up there trying to look as casual as possible, unsuccessfully. Lucky New Yorkers really couldn’t care less. They all walked in and looked around several large blow up pumpkins were littered around the periphery. Skeletons decorated the bar walls and ghosts hung down from the ceiling.  
They all stared for a minute listening to the techno music blast from behind a spider web covered DJ booth. The music hit them hard, the vibrations deep in their stomachs. Raph looked around a little nervous at the large crowd.  
“Hey I’m uh just gonna sit over there for a bit.” He yelled to his brothers while pointing at the seating area on the periphery.  
Mikey offered to go with him and Donnie looked to Leo and April already starting to feel the groove.  
April jumped forward to the dancefloor ushering them to follow her, “Come on!”  
Leo looked to his brother smiling, “As the lady commands.” He joked. Donnie rolled his eyes but eagerly followed as well. The beat was too enticing, and he had to admit the DJ was adding enough Halloween song bits to make the mood spookyish. The people around them swayed and bounced with each beat, a sea of limbs.  
After a while April and Donnie locked eye contact for a second and smiled at each other. He was starting to get really hot and sweaty he could see the sweat on Leon too. Donnie was about to maybe go get a drink of water and hang with Raph and Mikey for a bit. But suddenly the lights changed from the dark purple and green to a bright orange and red.  
The trio stopped dancing and looked around at the other guests. Some seemed to be just as confused as they were. The music cut right out ending in an odd record scratch. Donnie noticed Mikey and Raph looking over interested as well.  
“Alright ghosts and ghouls it’s that time, you know what to do.” The DJ announced enthusiastically.  
The music started up again but not techno mix like it had been. The funk that resounded through the building and their stomachs made Donnie raise his eyebrows. Superstition played and he had to admit it was on par with the evening.  
“They play funk here?” he asked confused head nodding absentmindedly to the beat.  
A different patron dressed as Little Red laughed and leaned over, “Yeah its funk half hour!” She screamed and twirled away.  
He looked back to his brother and April still a bit confused but the boogey called him. He started getting into the grove, he wasn’t one to turn down a good beat. A girl stepped onto the stage in front of the DJ booth catching his eye making him pause slightly. She was wearing a dark purple Witch costume stars on her cheeks, what really got him was the confident smirk on her face.  
She stood there and started dancing alone floating around the stage effortlessly, till a guy came up and they had a bit of a dance off. She was extremely talented as she danced circles around M&M boy as he tried to keep up. She hugged him and whispered something in his ear before he dismounted the stage a little let down.  
Donnie watched the interaction with growing excitement and felt his feet moving before he realized he was mounting the stage next. He moon walked around her and doing the lean afterwards. He could just barely hear her laugh from over here the music thoroughly rocking his plastron. She started dancing opposite of him and he had to admit she was still very talented moves blending with the ebb and flow of the music.  
Not to brag but Donnie was absolutely confident throwing himself into each step with a passion and fire. She seemed interested watching his moves with a smile. She took a step over to him placing her hand on his shoulder and leaned in close sending a warm shock down his spine. His eyes seemed to focus on Leo who had a smug expression plastered on his dumb dumb face.  
“Nice moves! Try and match with me.” She said loudly above the music. She backed off and her hand was gone along with the warmth had been rather nice despite him being way hotter now than earlier.  
She started a simple move and he went to follow, pretty soon they were vibing in sync with each other. He pulled out a few stops and then s\she matched with him. To an outside person and to his brothers it probably looked rehearsed.  
“What a show! Now back to your regularly scheduled Halloween.” The DJ announced. The lights went back to the purple and green in a flash and the music stopped as Techno quickly replaced the funk. He stood there a little dumb struck and really hot and tired. The witch grabbed his hand and ushered him to follow.  
He looked at her warm hand around his wrist and swallowed suddenly very nervous. Not like he had a choice to follow her, her grip was vice tight. He glanced back trying to find Leo and April but all he saw was them giving him a thumbs up. He gave them a dead eyed stare to express his annoyance with them. Didn’t seem to dampen their spirits at all.  
She dragged him outside the fresh air chilling him a little, the sweat more noticeable in the breeze. They slowed down and she dropped his arm that spot specifically felt colder in the air. She turned around and she smiled at him brightly despite looking a little tired.  
“That was a lot of fun!” she laughed breathily. “I’m Maria.”  
He nodded, “Donnie, and kind of weird they do a funk half hour.” He stated.  
She cocked her head, “Well I love it, usually no one keeps up with me but you can dance!” she said enthusiastically.  
His lips cocked up a bit as he huffed a bit of a laugh, “You are right I can… and you’re not so bad yourself.” He recovered.  
“So what are you supposed to be?” She asked poking at his shoulder smiling slightly.  
“Uh you know Jupiter Jim Turtle Alien.” She slowly looked up at him eyebrows drawn together. She poked his shoulder again a little aggressively. “Ow!” he complained swatting her hand away.  
She grabbed his hand and looked at it skeptically. Her hand was warm but in this October breeze it felt like it would scald him. He knew what she was looking at or lack of what should be there. He pulled his hand back as she glanced up at his face a little concerned.  
“Sorry didn’t meant to be weird,” she leaned back.  
Some dude in a banana costume congratulated them on their dancing. She smiled politely at him. She bit her lip and looked over at him in her peripherals.  
“So are you the mutant menace?” she asked gauging his reaction.  
His cheeks puffed out and his face was flushed, “No, we aren’t a menace it’s just that greedy little stock boy.” He argued defensively slightly offended.  
She laughed oddly catching him off guard, “So you aren’t denying the mutant part huh?”  
He blinks at her for a second then deflates a bit, “Uh I don’t know what you mean.” He tries to think of something that would make him totally believable.  
“It’s cool,” she grabs his hand this time fingers wrapping around his. “It’s New York who knows what people really are.” She jokes smiling at him.  
As she pulls him back inside, he notes his face is probably beat red stumbling after her shocked. Something light is stirring in his stomach but he opts to ignore that as she leads him back to the dancefloor. She turns around and goes to drop his hand but he keeps the grip. To be entirely honest he doesn’t get a lot of physical contact and the warmth from her hand felt nice.  
She glanced down and grinned a little wrapping herself in his arms in a delicate spin. He had to say costume or not this witch seemed to catch him in her spell.


End file.
